Fleurentia feels
by When You Get Too Thirsty
Summary: Rp between a friend and i, Ignis and Ravus heavy with some evil bad boy Ardyn on the side, Starts at episode Ignis and then diverges where we end up no one will know Will try my best to proof read.


'A goddess as merciful as the sea is wide.

May Leviathan long protect this land.  
Peace be unto the Province of Accordo.'

The statuesque monument of the great astral goddess of the sea crumbled into fragments, as did many of the breathtaking structures and buildings. The gorgeous iconic city was broken, falling into the violent waves and sinking. Many important pieces of history were disappearing into the depths of the ocean, as were any happy memories of Altissia. The markets were filled with people yelling and screaming, trying to escape the ruin of their home as fire and stone blocked canals. Water flowed through streets, the maze of streets that was once filled with the beautiful sounds and smells of a thriving city were now utterly decimated.

Ignis had expected some sort of commotion with Leviathan, it was always difficult negotiating with such a great creature. Unfortunately with the empire intruding on the ritual he knew he had to secure a route to Noctis. The king wasn't safe with the city collapsing, he needed to get him out of harm's way. He expected to find an ally, but not with Ravus. With the pair surrounded by imperial forces, his hands were tied. Ravus had said he knew the best way to get to Noctis and Luna- uncertain at first, he realised the man had no real reason to lie. Taking these words as truth, he attacked with finesse and precision. At first he kept some distance, although he found himself falling into his usual habits of staying close and attacking as a unit. Only realising now how short he was compared to the other man he stayed low and slashed between Ravus's blows, ensuring efficiency. The sooner they got through the enemy, the faster they could get to Noctis. Ignis managed to land the finishing blow and panted. Glancing at Ravus he waited for him to take the second the bespectacled man finished the MT soldier, Ravus let out a small annoyed tsk at how exhausted he already looked. That was nothing and there was surely more to come "I'm not going to carry you, do try to keep up boy, trying catching your breath while we walk". Ravus turned on his heel immediately walking at a fast pace further into the chaos.

Ignis narrowed his gaze and followed after him at a brisk pace over the rubble of the city. "I wouldn't expect you to do that." He responded sharply. He didn't appreciate being ordered around, but he did ensure that he kept up with Ravus, stepping carefully as to not draw too much attention to themselves. Ravus kept vigilant as they walked keeping his eyes on the thin alleyways ahead of them knowing MTs would be scouting the area. Ravus came to a swift holt. Since his arm was replaced he has had heighten senses, Ravus could he the distinct clack of metal boots about to emerge from a alleyway ahead of them. Ravus turned grabbing Ignis's wrist pulling him into a much to small alleyway. Quickly he pushed him against the wall, pressing his finger to his the brunettes lips "Stay silent". Ravus keep his eyes staring out the alleyway waiting for the Mts to pass only after they past did he pull his hand away and look back to Ignis. Ignis was about to speak, but he was flung to the wall quickly. He stayed silent to wait until the enemy had left. Staring at Ravus quizzically he furrowed his brows. "As much as you think otherwise, I /have/ been thoroughly trained for situations such as these..."

Ravus let out a huff "I don't doubt that, Ignis". The former prince stepped out the alleyway continuing his march through the city to the altar "But the more we have to stop and fight the more time we waste... my sisters life is on the line, i will not make a foolish choice of pointless small battles only when necessary to get past will i use that precious time to fight!". Hearing Ravus speak his name like that surprised him, not expecting to be given that much respect from the man. "I understand your frustration, the sooner we get to the altar we can take her and Noct to safety." He had to take longer steps to keep up with Ravus, he stepped to the side to look at his not human arm. Not wanting to touch it but he was intrigued as to how fluid it was and what strength it held. Ravus spotted the light brunette staring at his arm in his peripheral vision, he clenched his fist in annoyance "Were you not taught staring is rude?". Ignis folded his arms tightly and looked away with a very obvious head turn. "Merely observing the dexterity of that arm of yours. You're very much capable of using that strength to your advantage when fighting." Even with his head turned away Ignis dared to keep looking at his arm from the corner of his eye. The intricate craftsmanship was spectacular, the more he looked at it the more details he would discover.

Ravus came to a stop ducking down behind a large pile of rubble spotting a couple of MA-X's ahead, he turned back to Ignis still seeing his eyes lingering on his arm "I ordered a full retreat they should be out of our way soon enough". Ravus gave a small smirk "Observe away then... i thought it not being natural was /freaking/ you out, but indeed it's much better than a stump" he made air quotation as he spoke, he knew he wasn't normal but he hated people looking at him like he was a freak. Ignis followed suit, squatting down near him he resisted the urge to snap back at him. Uncertain how Ravus was to idle chit chat he was determined to play it safe and not get on the other man's nerves. He very much required his assistance after all. "Is it safe to assume you'll lend Noct a hand...?". Ravus tisked with a slight shake to his head "Don't be asinine. Our interested may have aligned in this moment, but i have not allied myself with him.". Ravus watch as the most beautiful shade of green eyes he had ever seen squint in suspicion, the were like emeralds "Do not fear, i promise to not harm you".

Ignis looked back at Ravus and nodded in understanding. He noticed the man had been staring at him for a while- was there something on his face? Taking his glasses off he cleaned them as he spoke. "You say you haven't allied yourself with Noct, but what of the empire? Where does your loyalty lie?". Ravus locked eyes with Ignis trying to show his true feelings "My loyalty is to my sister and her alone, i would, have and will do anything in my power to protect her even if she had looked towards me as a traitor she was safe... Only last night did she realise all i had done, was for her". "It's all been for her..." Ignis said quietly, staring at Ravus intently, feeling the intensity of his words. It was exactly the care, love and respect he had for Noctis. "All the more reason to quicken our pace to the altar. If it's safe to go now, I'll follow after. If anything happens just continue, I'll keep up with you." readjusting his glasses he looked back over the rubble.

Ravus nodded turning back to scout ahead, spotting one remaining MA-X he turned back "We will take them by surprise. You stay low, I'll go high". Ravus took off with quick long stride, leaping into the air landing on the MA's leg, he pushed off it flipping above the machine, driving his sword down into it weak point doing this all in a matter of a few split seconds. Ignis believed he was quite agile in combat, but compared to Ravus he would reconsider himself a close second. He dashed after him and mirrored similar attacks against the enemy. The techniques Ravus used were impressive, but Ignis did not have time to watch him too closely as he slashed at the MA's ankle, causing the machine to collapse. As they weaved through the debris of the collapsed city the pair took down one machine after another, working well together to take down any enemy that crossed their path. After several more groups of enemies they finally reached a cleared area, no Mts to be seen. Ravus turned back to Ignis looking him up and down "Do you need a small moment to rest?". To Ravus surprise he was enjoying fighting side by side with Ignis he was quite a capable fighter, that and he didnt have to worry that Ignis would try stabbing him in the back like many others would.

Ignis put his arms up and stretched comfortably. He fixed his glasses and his hair, taking a few deep breaths he walked past the man. "We haven't the time..." he murmured as he threw his daggers, slaughtering an MT soldier that had come up behind Ravus. Ravus hummed behind Ignis, looking the man up and down "I apologize, i judged you wrong... i feared you were going to slow me down, but your resilient. I'll give you that". Ravus took long strides easily passing Ignis and taking the lead again, walking towards a closed door. He didn't hesitate walking at his fast pace, kicking his foot out a the right moment sent the door flying open. He strode his way through with a huff they were so close now. "I have served and protected Noct for many years, I may not be as agile as you but I can keep up." Ignis said as he kept up with Ravus.

As they arrived at the altar, the beautiful statuesque area had crumbled, ruins of its former glory. He called out for Noctis, running ahead with Ravus he paused when he saw something. Kneeling down he saw a snow white dog fall at his feet. Was this Luna's companion? Before he could pet it, it disappeared into a soft golden glow.  
The glow resonated, it suddenly burned brightly and ignis saw something that made his heart sink. Noctis was fated to die- albeit, not until he was older, but he would not live as long as his father had. The vision quelled, he found himself staring off into the distance for a while. Could he change the future? It seemed foolish to even consider it. This was the role the gods had bestowed upon Noctis.

Ravus all but stumbled forward as he saw his darling sister lying there. Her clothes soak through with her blood just like his mother "First, the Lucians stole from me my mother..." He clenched his hand around the hilt of his blade drawing it out, he had to end this "And now they make a sacrifice of my sister!". He with all the force he could, swung his sword down towards Noctis Lucis Caelum, this family had plagued him long enough. Ignis forced himself to go and see what had happened to Noctis and Luna. From Ravus reaction, he knew what had happened and the sinking feeling in his chest returned. His body reacted quickly to the sword being drawn, he grabbed Ravus arm and stepped in front to defend with his own blades. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" He gritted his teeth, slipping back but he readjusted his feet quickly. When had it started raining? He hadn't even noticed. Ravus let out a growl, having lost complete control of his emotions, his jaw clenching in anger "Get out of my way!" Ravus pushed down with more force, their alliance was obviously broken, again the Lucians ruined yet another thing.

Ignis didn't want to make an enemy of Ravus, but his priority was to protect Noctis. With this vision of the future so clear in his mind, he couldn't let the kings life end here, not when he had so much to fulfil. Defending himself from his violent barrage, Ignis hit Ravus using the hilt of his blade and his forearm. He didn't want to injure the man, he looked desperate and upset. Even though the other man was taller, he managed to tip Ravus off balance and pin him down to the ground, hoping to knock some sense into him. "I'm sorry...but I can't let you hurt Noct.". Ravus couldn't not understand the pain he felt in this moment. The ring that scourged him, took his arm his arm in a fiery blaze felt like nothing in comparison to this deep fear taking hold of him "I will rid the world of this menace". Ravus rolled Ignis onto his back easily slamming him with his elbow as he stood up turning towards Noctis "Stand in my way and you too, shall meet the same fate... Death!". Ignis felt his body move before he could even think, he got up and stood in front of Noctis once more, pointing his weapons towards Ravus. "I understand this pain you're feeling, but Noct isn't the one who did this to your sister..." Bright flames lit his blades as he ran towards Ravus. Keeping him away from Noctis was key, he had to find a way to calm Ravus down, or at least knock him out so he could escape with Noctis.

Ravus hissed as he swung his sword towards Ignis "Oh yes he is!". Ignis kept parrying every strike he took, the frustrating was building. Ravus's arm engulfed in electricity "He just brings suffering to all those around him!". It seemed almost as if the weather had been affected by Ravus heart. The rain started coming down in heavy drops, a storm brewing from the violet electricity that splintered from his anger. Ignis slid around behind Ravus and started attacking him with swift hard blows as he spoke. "Lady Lunafreya came to her kings aid in his time of need, she was fulfilling her calling..." he took a fraction of a second to look back to Noctis, making sure he was alright. The ocean had become much rougher, waves crashing around them he didn't want him to get hurt or swept away whilst he was dealing with Ravus. Ravus was all but screaming at this point as his attacks got wilder "Don't try to justify this! She didn't need to DIE!". Ignis was holding his own so well, dodging with finesse. Ravus knew he could win this fight easily but his body was betraying him this feeling was tearing him apart. Ravus anger was not dying down, no matter what he said. Ignis stayed quiet for a while as they fought, trying to think of what would help Ravus to calm him down. Focusing on attack after attack, he stared back at him, trying to see what would quell that rage inside of him. Ignis couldn't tell if Ravus was crying or if it was the rain, but the look of utter despair and anguish in the others eyes made his knees go weak. A sharp wave of electricity went through him and he collapsed on the ground. Clenching his daggers close he saw Ravus come down quickly on him he rolled out of the way and deflected the hit. "Noct didn't choose to become king...his ascension was ordained by the crystal. It wasn't mere happenstance..."

"It was a mistake! One that must be corrected" Ravus waited for Ignis to stand before grabbing him by the throat. "Step aside now... or I'll cut my way through" he hissed with as much venom as he could muster, Noctis had to die. Ravus took a deep breath, tightly squeezing Ignis's throat, if he just made him lose consciousness he wouldn't have to kill him to end the Lucian line. Ignis felt his whole body tense up, he grabbed at Ravus arm subconsciously. He went to speak but he could barely breathe, let alone get a word out. Gasping desperately he forced himself to focus, knowing he only had a few moments before he would lose consciousness. Putting his hand out he summoned his lance and drove it into Ravus arm, hoping it would be enough force to let him go. "Gahhh" Ravus let out a few grunts of pain as he stumbled back, taking to one knee as he tried to catch his breath, he felt like he was burning. The spear that pierced him didn't hurt in the slightest but this feeling, he could feel it tightening around him, he had to keep fighting. If he stopped he would succumb to it fully, he didn't want it to sink it's painful teeth in yet, she can't leave him here to suffer alone. Falling back a few steps Ignis did his best to focus and use every ounce of strength wisely. He kept the lance with him as he went to Ravus and plunged it into the ground, mere inches away from his hand. "This anger and rage...it needs to stop, Ravus. She wouldn't want you doing this, hurting others to fulfil that feeling..."

"She didn't want to die!" Ravus's was hoarse he knew he should stop but he just wanted the feeling to stay away anger was surely better than the latter. Ravus plucked the spear from the ground, his body felt numb. Using the pole of the spear to push Ignis back edging him closer to Noctis "I feel nothing". Ignis moved the spear away, staying standing over ravus. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what else to say, his despair rendering him speechless. Exhaustion catching up with him, ignis summoned a dagger and plunged it into ravus wrist as he collapsed to his knees. It wouldn't do much, but he had to let ravus know, that despite the odds, he would keep fighting for Noctis. Ravus finally stopped letting Ignis hold the dagger in his wrist "i always knew..." the high commander lightly brushed Ignis hand away stepping forward to his sister, she didn't deserve this fate. "That you would face your fate without fear. Fulfill your duty without regret... but part of me always hoped..." Ravus slowly kneeled down beside his sister, his breath faltering "... that i might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted. Free to live and love as you please". Stripped of everything in this moment not a prince, not a high commander, not a traitor just a grieving older brother, his heart sank as he gently rolled his sister over. Her body was so cold, yet she was still just as beautiful, so many things he wanted to say to her crossed his mind as he swept the hair softly away from her face "You would have made a beautiful bride.". Ravus wrapped his arm around her lifting her close into a cold embrace "Even in death the oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling truly fulfilled" He felt the hot sting of tears flooding his eyes.

Ignis turned to see ravus, uncertain as to what he would do. He staggered to stand and followed after him, standing behind Ravus far enough away to give him some space. He needed to keep an eye on Noctis, with Ravus too distraught with the loss of his sister, he knew Noct would be safe at this point. He looked away to give the two some small sense of privacy. Ravus watched as his sister disappeared from his arms in a bright beautiful light to reappear just a few feet in front of him "and, as in life. I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face.". His sister smiled sincerely at him just like when they were young, her form slowly started to drift away, he got to his feet stumbling forward "Oh. Sister... please don't go". Ravus reached out to her in pleading crumbling to his knees as he saw her dissipate into that beautiful glowing white light, he couldn't be this he didn't want to be alone in this world. He curled in on himself, head resting on the ground as he cried out "Please don't leave me...". He raised his fist in anger wanting to slam it back into the ground but he faltered it would only bring him more pain, it would do nothing to stop this overwhelming pain. He was alone in this world, he throat tightened as he let out a sob, he remained sitting the on his hands and knees letting the tears escape him, at he was not alone in his cries as it seemed the world was just as moved as the rain fell heavily around him.

Ignis stepped towards Noctis, but kept his eyes on Ravus. He didn't want to intrude, knowing how distraught and upset he was he knew he needed to spend these moments mourning. Going to Noctis side he knelt down to check him- unconscious, but at least he was safe now. Holding Noctis in his arms he saw Ravus shoulders tremble. He couldn't even imagine the anguish in his heart, it pained him to see the former prince in pieces like this. Hearing footsteps over the heavy rain Ignis glanced up to see a familiar face. "Gladio, are you alright? Where's Prompto?" The larger man went to speak, but his eyes went from ignis to Ravus. "Well well, what have we here...?" Gladiolus strode past to the white haired man, folding his arms as he towered over him. Ignis got up and went to Gladios side, pulling at his shoulder. "Leave him be. We need to get to safety with Noct."


End file.
